Mildly Unusual
by bree19
Summary: just a one-shot. Young Dom and Letty, get in trouble at school. Yeah i really don't know how to describe it, haha but its just a little something i came up with. please read and review! xoxo


**just a little one shot i wrote, i don't know where it came from but yeah... here it is**

_It was true that most people, who knew me, saw me as mildly unusual. This didn't particularly bother me- in fact I quite enjoyed it. _After all I was a young girl, in year 7, but I wasn't like other girls. I liked car's, never played girlie things, I think I have only ever owned one doll in my life and most of my friends were guys.

It was my first day of high school and I had already gotten into a fight. One of the girls in my class snatched my car magazine out of my hands and threw it on the floor, so I got up and clocked her. I couldn't help it though - she asked for it. Unfortunately, the consequence of my "breach of hands off" was to be sent to the principal's office.

"Oh Letty, what have you done now?" Dominic Toretto was one of the most sarcastic people I knew. He lived three doors down from me and was in year nine. He liked cars just as much as me, so it made sense as soon as we met each other 3 years ago we kind of just clicked.

"I punched some chick. Better question is - why are you here?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well I may have bashed a guy for looking at my younger sister" he chuckled a bit. I sighed.

His younger sister was Mia; she was in the same grade as me. She was my opposite, she always wanted to play girlie things and paint nails, do hair and makeup. On the occasions that she managed to drag me into her room to do things with her, I always end up sneaking off to Dom's room to talk to him.

"Dom, you really need to be less protective of her, man. She is growing up and more than capable of looking after herself", I explained to him. He had always been like this, ever since the first time she had been bullied when she was in year 5. I guess it was just an older brother thing.

"Dominic Toretto!" Mrs. Bertrand sounded less than impressed. He cautiously got up and closed the door behind him. Although the door didn't stop me from hearing the loud lecture he was copping.

He was always getting into trouble and Tony, his father, would always be bringing him home early, usually with a suspension of varying duration. I am actually surprised he hasn't been expelled yet, he got in trouble at least once every fortnight - if not twice.

I picked up my magazine; it was a car magazine and my favourite one. I turned to the fourth page, where the car I have always dreamed of gazed up at me. It was a Plymouth Barracuda and it was awesome. It was painted charming grey, with black GTS stripes. I love loads of different cars but this one was just awesome.

I flicked through the pages, stopping at the 1997 Nissan 240 sx, and the Jensen Interceptor that lay on the pages in ink. But finally as I kept going I found what I was looking for, an elegant jet black Dodge Charger.

Dom and Tony had been building one together and she was almost finished. The engine was to dream of, and the body work was perfect. Dom was always going on about how he was going to drive that car someday and race it like his father.

I really hoped that I could race one day too, but I knew it would be hard, what with me being a girl. Nothing was going to stop me or stand in the way of me following my dreams. My dad had taught me all I know about cars, and I know more than most guys. Tony even said that when I turn 15 he will let me work at the garage with Dom.

Tony had always been a second father to me, ever since my father started bashing me and my mother. That was when we first moved here, he promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to my mother or I.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door squeak open. Dom came out with a smirk on his face, as he was being followed by the principal.

"Leticia, I have called your mother; she is coming to pick the both of you up. You both have a two day suspension, starting from tomorrow. Now sit here and wait for her." She snarled.

When she left I couldn't help but laugh, Dom and I were always getting into trouble with each other. I knew this was going to be a common occurrence.

"That went well" Dom laughed.

"You won't be laughing by the time Tony is done with you two"

As soon as we heard the voice we stopped and slowly turned around in our seats. It was my mum. She didn't look too happy.

"Sorry", we both said, our heads hanging low.

"C'mon you two" she ordered. Dom and I got up and gave a chuckle to each other as we followed mum out to the car. This punishment was not going to be pleasant.

**so this was just something i originally wrote in english for a writing exercise, haha. hope you all liked it! please review i would love to get all of your feedback, it really means alot to me.**

**for the people following my story 'promises' im sorry for the wait. i have recently been hit with a whole lot off assignments but i will try to post the next chapter in the next few days.**

**thanks! and please if you haven't read my other stories yet please read them. i would really appreciate it!**


End file.
